


Imagine Clint Coulson Prompt 3: A and B get into an argument

by Luniana



Series: Imagine Clint Coulson Initial Consideration Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniana/pseuds/Luniana
Summary: The third of four basic prompt fills I submitted for consideration as an Author for Imagine Clint Coulson on Tumblr. It's a normal day at the office for Phil in the newly underground SHIELD after Captain America destroyed the one that had been riddled with Hydra.  Until it isn't.  NOTE: This one's a bit cliff-hanger-y.





	

“Director Coulson, sir?” Phil’s secretary peeked into his office.  “Your three o’clock is here.”

She didn’t wait before opening the door and gesturing for someone beyond to go on in.  If she had, he would have asked her to wait, as he didn’t have a three o’clock.  At least he hadn’t when he’d checked his calendar not half an hour ago. 

When the man walked calmly into the room, Phil felt the colour drain from his face and knew instantly why he hadn’t known about his three o’clock.  Clint looked like was dressed for a job interview at Vogue or GQ and Phil wasn’t sure where the blood in his body was pooling, but it wasn’t in his brain.  Clint wore a dark heather grey suit with a dress shirt underneath bearing dark purple pinstripes with no tie, and the shirt’s first few buttons undone.  He was even wearing thick rimmed black glasses, his dirty blond hair just slightly spiked at the front, his face clean shaven, but there was no smile on his lips.  Clint walked up to Phil’s desk chair, set down a dark brown briefcase and took a seat.  “Good to meet you Director Coulson.” He announced, his voice bearing almost no emotion, but Phil knew better.  He knew Clint, had listened to his voice over the coms day in and day out. 

“Agent Barton.” Phil managed to find his voice, somewhat proud that he didn’t squeak.  “This is somewhat of a surprise.” 

“Of that I have no doubt.” Was Clint’s somewhat acidic reply. 

They stared at each other for a long moment before Phil decided to break the silence.  “May I ask what gave me away?”

He knew from the twitch in Clint’s face that this wasn’t the question he’d expected, or really wanted, but he answered swiftly enough.  “Nick Fury is a very fucking powerful man, but even he couldn’t have gotten a helicarrier up and running between Washington DC and Ultron, not without help.”

Phil accepted the compliment for what it was, looking down at his desk and nodding, knowing this wouldn’t hide his blush, not from Hawkeye, not from Clint.  When he looked up again Clint was sitting forward in his chair, brow furrowed.  “What the fuck Phil?”


End file.
